


The Cold's truth

by LegendsofSnark



Series: The Cold's [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry and Lena search for Len, trying to figure out just what's wrong with him.





	The Cold's truth

 

A bright light forces Barry to wake up. He jolts up, hitting his elbow on the metal part of the bed and he realizes where he is. 

 

Star Labs. 

 

Cisco and Caitlin are standing next to his bed, Caitlin wears worry on her face and Cisco is biting down on a straw, not his usual choice of food but Barry doesn't question it. 

 

“What happened? Where's Len?” Barry goes to get up but strong arms push him back down. He looks over and notices Lena holding him down. 

 

“Maybe you should sleep.” Lena suggests and Barry just shakes his head. 

 

“I don't want to sleep. Your father, Lenny…. He…” 

 

Barry can't finish the words. He knew what Len had done, how he had betrayed them and remembering had bought tears to his eyes. Tears he refused to let fall. 

 

“Leonard is long gone. So is the little legion of whatever they were calling themselves. And they took Cindy with them.” 

 

“Why would they take her?” Cisco asks the question faster than Barry can think it. 

 

“She's Damien Dahrk's daughter. And she's pregnant with his grandchild. I guess he thought that taking her would help him regain what he had lost. But all I know is, dad or no dad. Leonard Snart needs to be stopped before he hurts someone.”  

 

“Wait.” Cisco starts. “Cindy is Damien's daughter?” 

 

Lena nods. “And martha is Malcolm's.” 

 

All eyes turn on Lena.

 

“And you're captain Cold’s kid?” 

 

She nods. 

 

Cisco chuckles. “It's like an all female legion of doom.” 

 

“We're not evil. Far from it, but our fathers won't hesitate to do anything that will keep them hidden.” 

 

Silence falls over the room and Lena knows what she needs to do. 

 

Lena speaks up. “I need to find Leonard. Maybe I can infiltrate them and try and get Cindy back. And figure out what's going on with my father. Why he's acting like this.” 

 

“It's no use.” Barry states. His voice is hollow as he speaks. Lena gazes at him. He looks like a former shell of himself, a former of the man that loved her father.   

 

“What's the point. He's evil. There's nothing we can do about that now.” 

 

“I don't think he's evil. Maybe he's just….” 

 

Barry holds up a hand. “The man that I loved would never have done what he did.”


End file.
